


i wish i could tell you...

by kickassfu



Series: things left unsaid [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Quentin's POV, Short, asking him to come back, season 4, sort of a love letter to eliot, where eliot is being possessed by the monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: In true Eliot fashion you pulled away at the first sight of anything real, and once again you left me alone.I forgive you.I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you.





	i wish i could tell you...

**Author's Note:**

> Words left unsaid between the two...from quentin's pov. There will probably be a part two from Eliot's pov, and maybe a part three after the monster debacle. I have too many feelings about them right now, so...this happened.

We lived a whole life together, we bared our souls, our feelings, our love - so completely unabashedly…

 

But it was as if time rewound back and your walls were up once again. 

 

_ Why? _

 

**50 years.**

 

We spent 50 years together, we had a family, we grew old...and then _ you died _ , leaving me all alone.

 

I loved you - no - _I love you_.

 

**Proof of concept.**

 

In true Eliot fashion you pulled away at the first sight of anything real, and once again you left me alone.

 

_ I forgive you. _

 

I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you.

 

Eliot, I forgive you for running away, and I would wait 50 more years to finally be with you. But even if all we’ll ever be is friends, I’ll still the luckiest person ever, for you’d still be mine in some way.

 

So listen to me very closely Eliot Waugh, when we defeat the monster -  _ ‘cause we will _ \- you have better be prepared.

 

**Peaches and plums, motherfucker.**

 

Don’t take too long though...I need you.

 

_ I miss you so damn much. _

 

Please come back,  _ preferably before I do anything too stupid _ .

 

You are the other half of me I never knew was missing,  _ or maybe you became so intrinsically a part of me that…... _

 

I love you, and I need to tell you that, so please come back.

 

Eliot, come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
